Submit a Character!
by Mrs. Dylan Authors
Summary: Hey, it's my first fanfiction, and I need characters! No flames, or reporting, because I'll delete this right after! Have fun submitting!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone. So, this is my first fanfic, and I need characters. I m deleting this right after, so NO reporting, please. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stues. You can create 2-3 characters. Here is the form.

Full Name:

Nickname (Optional):

Age:

Gender:

Family:

Hometown:

Birthday (No year):

Life Story:

Hair Color/Style/Length:

Eye Color/Shape:

Skin Color:

Facial Appearance:

Body Shape (Hourglass, Slim, Skinny, etc.):

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Highlights:

Height:

Weight:

Skills:

Good Qualities:

Neutral Qualities:

Bad Qualities:

Fatal Flaw:

Likes:

Dislikes:  
>Fears:<p>

Clothing Attire:

Make-up:

Jewelry:

Do you want your character to be paired up with anyone?( A/N I m using characters from the show, too. Might even give little Matt a crush.. (; ) :

Personality (Be descriptive):

Favorite thing to do during spare time:

Soldier, Scout, Civilian, or Doctor/Nurse:

Anything else:

And there it is. Whenever I get all of the characters I need a person to help me co-write the story. I still need to think of a plot and everything else, but over time, it will come to me. PM me if you are willing to do the job! 


	2. Sorry! Author's Note!

I'm sorry if you thought these were the characters, but it's only an authors note. I might not use a couple of girls, because I need guys, too! I honestly only got 1 guy, and 9 girls. I can't start the story without more guys, so NO MORE GIRLS!

Also, PM me and tell me if I can make your character either... Die Horribly(Skitter Attack, Gun Shot, Etc.), Sacrafice, Die Honorably(... I honestly don't know what that would be, just dying honorably, I guess..), or taken by the skitters to be harnessed.

You can submit 1 more character, and if you are willing to take your girl, and change her into a guy, I would be very grateful! Have fun submitting, and remember. NO MORE GIRLS! 


	3. Chapter 3

Now... The moment you've been waiting for... I think... Here are SOME of the characters. I'm sorry if I didn't use yours, but I made a limit that I am only going to use about 10 characters. I don't want to log into my account to see any angry messages, either!  
>So if yours didn't make it, don't be sad, I'm going to make another one in the far(or near, depends on school) future. I also might change your character up a bit, so don't be mad. MAC means they will be in it more than most. MIC means they will be in it a little, but not a lot. If they don't have anything, it means they are kind of in it, but not that much. Hope your satisfied!<br>Also, a Happy Birthday to Maxim Knight, who plays Matt Mason! I, for one, am going to wear my fedora all day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!

Characters(Girls)

(MAC)Adelaide Lee Stevens(Scout)- PinkBowsAndLove

(MAC)Veronica Williams(Scout/Soldier)- AwesomeChick101

Emily Mae(Scout)- xMissyMaex

(MIC)Ava Maire Taylor(Civilian)-momo1223

Harley James(Civilian/Young Nurse)-absfsky

(MIC)Alyna Rose Morris(Nurse)- lildancer98

(MAC)Kaleigh Nagranda(Soldier/Nurse)- SoFtBaLLRuLez

Regan Anne Moore(Scout)- Lavixxloverxx

Kassandra(Kass) Bottei(Nurse)- DaughterofApollo101

Natasha Bottei(Soldier)- DaughterofApollo101 _

Characters(Boys)

(MAC)Lance Cole Kern(Soldier)- SoFtBaLLRuLez

(MAC)Damion Christopher Kern(Soldier)- SoFtBaLLRuLez

Dextar Foreman(Civilian/Helps teach the little kids)- Brielle Montegomery

Alex Stevens(Civilian/Matt's bestfriend)- PinkBowsAndLove

Ryan Joesph Taylor(Scout/Soldier)- momo1223

Landon Mathews(Soldier)- AwesomeChick101

(MIC)Celab Mathews(Civilian)- AwesomeChick101

(MIC)Alexander Nakamura(Soldier)- Echo101(Love the name!)

Micheal Stenner(Soldier)- Mini-Me11 _  
>So that's all of the characters! Next chapter is Pairings! Now, here is my character(s)!<p>

Full Name: Natasha Bottei

Nickname (Optional): Nat, Tasha

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Family: Veronica Bottei(Mother-deceased), William Bottei(Father-deceased), Kassandra Bottei(Twin sister-Alive).

Hometown: Malden, Massachusetts.

Birthday (No year): October 15th.

Life Story: ... I really don't feel like typing it all, so I'm going to make it up in my head, and put it in the next chapter. It's to much work for me right now, because I am so tired.

Hair Color/Style/Length: She has wavy auburn hair that reaches just below her collarbone, and has straight pieces in it. She usually keeps it in a high ponytail, or just plain down, with her side-bangs covering her left eye.

Eye Color/Shape: She has hazel/silver eyes, that have a golden/yellow circle around the iris. They are big and round, but slightly squinted, and seem to observe your every move.

Skin Color: Very pale.

Facial Appearance: She has high cheekbones, a petite nose, pink plump lips, and she has a mole right below her right eye, on the left cornor.

Body Shape (Hourglass, Slim, Skinny, etc.): Skinny, Hourglass, Toned.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Highlights: She has a 2-3 inch scar going across her forehead from when she needed to get stitches when she was 8. She has natural darker red highlights all throughout her hair. Her bellybutton is pierced, as well as her left cartilage.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 122 lbs.

Skills: Archery, Shooting guns, Hunting, Piano, Singing, Drawing/Painting.

Good Qualities: Trustworthy, Caring.

Neutral Qualities:

Bad Qualities: Hot-Headed, Big Flirt.

Fatal Flaw: Her temper.

Likes: Killing Skitters, Hunting, Teasing people, Shooting guns, Sleeping, Relaxing.

Dislikes: Skitters, Mechs, Rain, Swimming, the Ocean, Lightning.

Fears: Sharks, Clowns, Circuses, Alligators/Crocodiles, Getting harnessed, Getting shot.

Clothing Attire: She wears camo tank-tops, brown and/or black skinny jeans, combat boots, and finger-less hand-gloves. They are also black and/or brown.

Make-up: Eye-liner.

Jewelry: A charm bracelet her mom had given to her right before she died.

Do you want your character to be paired up with anyone?( A/N I am using characters from the show, too. Might even give little Matt a crush.. (; ) : I am going to give her a BF, but it is going to be later in the story. I have to pick who it is first, too.

Personality (Be descriptive): She is very timid, but also very nice. She can be a big flirt and sarcastic, but is also very motherly and kind to kids 12 and under. She treats Jimmy like a little brother, but they still fight a lot.  
>She is very protective of her loved ones, and will do anything to keep them safe.<p>

Favorite thing to do during spare time: Relax, Sleep, Practice archery, and play soccer.

Soldier, Scout, Civilian, or Doctor/Nurse: Soldier

Anything else: She is left-handed.  
>_<p>

Full Name: Kassandra Bottei

Nickname (Optional): Kass

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Family: Veronica Bottei(Mother-deceased), William Bottei(Father-deceased), Natasha Bottei(Twin sister-Alive).

Hometown: Malden, Massachusetts.

Birthday (No year): October 15th.

Life Story: ... I really don't feel like typing it all, so I'm going to make it up in my head, and put it in the next chapter. It's to much work for me right now, because I am so tired.

Hair Color/Style/Length: She has straight auburn hair that reaches just below her collarbone. She usually keeps it in a high ponytail, or in a braid that goes over her right shoulder, with her side-bangs covering her right eye.

Eye Color/Shape: She has blue/golden eyes, that have an orange/red circle around the iris. They are big and round, and have a very heart-warming glint in them all the time.

Skin Color: Very pale.

Facial Appearance: She has middle-lengthed cheekbones, a petite nose, red plump lips, and she has a mole right above her upper lip, on the right cornor. No pimples, or zits, and no blemish marks.

Body Shape (Hourglass, Slim, Skinny, etc.): Skinny, Hourglass, Toned.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Highlights: She has natural lighter red highlights all throughout her hair. Her bellybutton is pierced, as well as her right cartilage. Her and her sister got them together.

Height: 5'5

Weight: 125 lbs.

Skills: Mothering, Medical skills, Cooking, Piano, Singing Lullabys, Cleaning.

Good Qualities: Trustworthy, Motherly.

Neutral Qualities:

Bad Qualities: Her awkwardness around guys.

Fatal Flaw: Her love for the little kids.

Likes: Little kids, Babysitting, Money, Rain, Thunder

Dislikes: Skitters, Mechs, Child abuse, Animal abuse, Any type of abuse.

Fears: Sharks, Skitters, Mechs, Getting abused, Death, Getting harnessed, Getting shot.

Clothing Attire: She wears tye-dye tank-tops, skinny jeans, combat boots. She usually wears her fingerless hand-glove that has peace signs on it, on her right hand.

Make-up: Eye-liner.

Jewelry: A silver locket her mom had given to her right before she died. Her necklace opens up, and inside, is a picture of her mother, father, sister, and her on a vacation they went on to Maui, Hawaii.

Do you want your character to be paired up with anyone?( A/N I am using characters from the show, too. Might even give little Matt a crush.. (; ) : I am going to give her a BF, but it is going to be later in the story. I have to pick who it is first, too. Same with Natahsa

Personality (Be descriptive): She is very kind and motherly towards anyone- even older people. If someone gets hurt, she goes right at work and fixes them up.  
>Whenever a child cannot sleep, she sings them a lullaby and tells them a bed-time story until they fall into a deep slumber. But don't be fooled by those actions. She can kick butt when she needs to, and can be very sarcastic, but still awkward, around guys.<p>

Favorite thing to do during spare time: Relax, Play with the little kids, Practice medical skills, and play soccer.

Soldier, Scout, Civilian, or Doctor/Nurse: Soldier

Anything else: She is right-handed. Also, if you couldn't tell already, her and her sister get along very well together, but still fight, and are nothing alike.

Hope you are happy with this chapter! PM me if you have any questions, or want to change anything about your character before I start the story!


	4. Pairings!

**Okay, here is the pairings. If you didn't get what you want, then I'm sorry, because I am now focusing on writing the story. With school starting and all, I will have a better chance at focusing on my writing, and not what I'm going to do the day after today (Also known as, TOMORROW). So, hope you are satisfied with who I put your character with!**

_Pairings: Veronica Williams and Jimmy Boland_

_Landon Mathews and Regan Anne Moore_

_Harley James and Matt Mason (Not kissing, but holding hands, and hugging. You know, the toddler-y stuff) _

_Dexter Foreman and Lourdes_

_Kaleigh Marie Kinney and Ben Mason_

_Alyna Rose Morris and Micheal Stenner_

_Emily Mae and Alexander Nakamura_

_Adelaide Lee Stevens and Hal Mason_

_Ava Maire Taylor and Brandon Gates (A character I made up. If you want, I can put his information in the next chapter. Review and tell me if you think I should!)_

_Finn Nolan Bryer and Kassandra Bottei _

_Damion Christopher Kern and Natasha Bottei _

_Alex Stevens and Vanessa Ploreai (Another character I made up. I'm sorry people, I'm trying to give as much of you love interests as I can!) _

_Lance Cole Kern and Alyssa Naghae (This is ANOTHER ONE OF MY CHARACTERS! Lol. Deal with it.)_

**So that's it. I'm sorry if your character did not get a love interest or a boyfriend/girlfriend, but I tried as hard as I could. Again, if you want I can put those three characters of mine, their information, in the next chapter. All you have to do is review, and tell me. Hope your satisfied. **

**Also, my cousin sent me some ideas for the story. She said I can either make it to where there's absolutely no parents at all because the skitters took them all, **

**Or where all of the kids are harnessed, but their minds over power the harness, and they escape,**

**A love story… I didn't get that one… What kind of love story oh-so-dear-cousin?,**

**Or where they are all trapped in a skitter/Mech infested mall, and they need to fight their way out.**

**Review and tell me about my other 3 character's information, and what idea you would like me to use. Review, and you also get a fresh batch of cookies! (::) Look at them. You can't resist the cookie! REVIEW! **


End file.
